From Earth to Reptilon!
by katmar1994
Summary: Five humans were pulled through a portal to a planet ruled by anthropomorphic dinosaurs thanks to two machines that synced up. Can the kids trust the dinosaucers to get them home or will they be stuck on Reptilon? I don't own Dinosaucers, I only own my oc.
1. Where Are We?

_We used to be four ordinary teenagers_

_Until one day, we made some new friends,_

_From out of town._

[**Chorus**]

_Dinosaucers._

_They were called the Dinosaucers._

[**Chorus**]

_Dinosaucers._

_My friends and I became the Secret Scouts,_

_Allies to these Dinosaucers from outer space,_

_And joined in their battle against Genghis Rex and the evil Tyranos._

[**Ankylo**]

_The Dinosaucers are leaving bossauar!_

[**Genghis Rex**]

_Well, follow them!_

[**Chrous**]

_Dinosaucers. Dinosaucers._

**Third Person pov:** It was a beautiful day on planet Earth and in a small city, four best friends along with one of their classmates were finishing a science project.

"This thing is amazing, Paul!" Sara said with a smile, she was sitting next to her twin brother. "Will this really find life on other planets?" Ryan asked Paul.

"Of course it will." Paul replied to him, David and Astra had mixed feelings about this. "I hope we can find some aliens!" David said with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure we should look for other life forms." Astra responded lightly, she looked a little like David only with longer hair and green eyes.

"Astra, everything will be just fine." Sara told her, Paul put on the finishing touches. "It's ready for testing." Paul told his friends, he turned on the machine.

But what these five kids didn't know was that on another planet that's on the other side of the sun, some scientist's were starting up a machine of their own.

"This will search and find life on other planets." Bonehilda said to her co-workers, they were excited to test out their invention and hoped it would work.

Bonehilda is the top scientist on her planet and couldn't wait to see what's out beyond the stars and maybe what's beyond the sun orbiting her home.

Both Paul and Bonehilda turned on their machines at the same time which caused a strange reaction from both inventions. "That's odd." Bonehilda muttered.

"What's happening?" David asked Paul, no one knew what was happening. "The machines synced up with an unknown source!" Astra answered him.

On both planets, the machines started to glow before blowing up which caused a negative effect to happen in Paul's garage. "What's that?" Sara asked in awe.

A portal had been opened. "A portal? Why's that here?" Ryan asked his friends, after he asked that, the portal started to suck the kids into it without warning.

"Run for it!" Paul shouted in fear, but it was too late, they'd been sucked into the portal. "What's going on?" Bonehilda asked one of the others, they didn't know.

"Something's coming through the portal!" Dimetro told her, everyone watched as five figures emerged from the portal. "What are these creature's?" Dimtero asked.

Bonehilda took a scanner and held it over one of the creature's. "They're mammals." Bonehilda announced, the room went into an uproar but were silenced.

"We have two females and three males." Bonehilda added on, everyone wondered what they should do with the five mammals but looked to Bonehilda for answers.

"We should alert the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress." Dimetro told her, so Bonehilda went to do that while Dimetro put the mammals in a safe room for now.

"Great! What now?" David asked the others, the kids had only pretended to be out cold. "We need to get out of here!" Ryan answered him, he was nervous.

"How do we do that?" Paul asked in worry, he checked the room for any holes. "We can't get out!" Sara said sadly, the room was sealed up tightly.

Astra watched quietly since she was still new the group. "Guess we'll just have to wait." David said glumly, he and his friends slumped to the floor.

The only one who hadn't said anything was Astra since she was trying to figure something out but any plans she had wouldn't work out easily.

Sara looked at Astra and was hit an idea to help cheer everyone up. "Astra, how 'bout a song?" Sara asked hopefully, Astra smiled at her an nodded 'yes'.

[Play Chise's Lullaby from The Ancient Magus' Bride]

[**Astra**]

_Hitotsu futatsu doko ni saku_

_Kodomo ga nemuru mado no shita_

_Awai tsuki yo no shiroi hana_

_Mittsu yottsu doko ni saku_

_Mama no kagami no fuchi kazari_

_Aoi chiisa na hana ga saku_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Hana wo mistsuke te_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Nanatsu yattsu kazoe tara_

_Kodomo ga nemuru yume no naka_

_Mama ga age masyo hana taba wo_

_Mama ga age masyo hana ta be wo_

_(Oyasumi)_

At the end of the song, Astra and her friends were relaxed now. "Thanks for that Astra." Ryan said with a smile, Astra blushed but was happy to have helped her new friends.

"No problem." Astra replied happily, none of the kids realized that Bonehilda and Dimetro had been listening to their conversation or the song that Astra had sung.

"These mammals are intelligent like us." Dimetro whispered, he was a holding a scanner that shows how intelligent the kids are. "The same level." Bonehilda added.

Dimetro and Bonehilda continued to observe the kids until they fell fast asleep while holding hands. "Should we leave them alone for now?" Dimetro asked Bonehilda.

"We should." Bonehilda replied to him, they went back to the main room to wait for their planets leaders to appear. "Won't be long now." Bonehilda muttered to herself.

Everyone in the room hoped that the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress would be able to provide some answers like what to do with the mammals that appeared on Reptilon.

**First chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, but I do own Astra. Please review and no flames! **


	2. Rulers of Reptilon!

**Aollo pov: **I was visiting my Uncle and Aunt, the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress at their palace.

That's when they received a call from Bonehilda, my sister. "Five new creatures appeared in the lab?" I asked her, Bonehilda explained everything.

So now the three of us were on our way to where my sister works and on the way we ran into my nephew Bonehead who was coming with.

"What do you think these creatures are like?" Bonehead asked me, I could tell he was worried. "We'll find out." I replied to him.

Once we got to the lab, Bonehilda and Dimetro welcomed and took us to where the five mammals were being held for safety.

"One of them is awake." Bonehead stated, we looked at the mammal. "This one is female and her name is Astra." Dimetro told us.

Astra looked in our direction and moved in front of the others as a means to protect them since they seemed to still be sleeping.

"She's protecting them." Dinosorcerer noted, Bonehilda explained that the other four have been asleep for a few minutes.

"I feel better after that nap." One of the males said happily, Astra looked at him. "You needed it, Paul." Astra retorted.

Paul saw us and shrank back. "What's with them?" Paul whispered nervously, Astra shrugged but stayed close to her friend.

Soon after, Ryan, Sara and David, as we learned their names woke up. "So now what?" David asked his friends, they didn't know.

I looked at the Dinosorcercer and Dinosorceress. "What should we do?" I asked them, they thought for a moment then smiled at me.

The Dinoscorcerer explained that the mammals will stay with them at their palace since they'd be safe from Genghis Rex and Princess Dei.

When the five heard this they formed a circle and started to whisper to each other but then came to agreement since they looked at us.

"We'll go with you but can you please tell us where we are?" Sara asked politely, so we told them that our planet is called Reptilon.

As the five humans followed us, we told them about our planet and in turn they told us about their planet 'Earth' and what happened.

"So the machines synced up to each other..." Paul started to say. "And resulted in a rift opening which brought us here." Astra finished.

After we got back to the palace, Bonehead and I showed the kids where they'd be staying. "It's huge." David said in awe, I smiled.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Ryan said to us, Bonehead stayed with the kids while I left the room to Find my Aunt and Uncle.

I told them that the kids are settling in with some help from Bonehead, but soon music started to play from the kid's room so we listened.

[Play Kiss Me full version from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Sara**]

_It's hard to be a normal person, that's just not me_

_I'm writing a journal to keep my feelings hiding_

_I cross that bridge, what would I see?_

_Want to see it dreaming my dreams_

_Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way_

[**Astra**]

_Running from my life_

_It's no use to keep holding back my thoughts_

_It would be wrong if you're gone_

_Found my way through the stars_

_If I could reach to your heart_

_Money still can't buy me love_

_But there's still life when there's hope around_

_Like a rainbow in the clouds, a gift from above_

[**Sara**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you_

[**Astra**]

_If I was born to make you happy, I'd be ready_

_No matter how you feel, I'll always be your buddy_

_I found your way, a light was shining_

_Angels smiling, dreaming your dreams_

_Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way_

[**Sara**]

_Yes, this is where I belong_

_Fixing everything that was wrong_

_Not looking back and stay strong_

_Climbing up that big wall_

_Don't be afraid, you won't fall_

_Here's a friend, you are not alone_

_Let's make a wish and pass it around_

_Like the sun in the sky, a kind of love_

[**Astra**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you_

[**Sara and Astra**]

_A holy melody_

_Woke up the soul in me_

_I didn't want to stay in this world, ooh_

_No, not anymore_

_Don't make me say, that I love you_

_Now I know the reason here_

[**Sara**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world..._

[**Sara and Astra**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you._

At the end of the song, Bonehead along with Ryan, David and Paul clapped for Sara and Astra. "Thanks you guys." Sara said happily, I wondered about that song.

"What's the song for?" Bonehead asked the girls, I watched as they interacted. "It's for our town's music festival." Astra explained with a smile on her face.

I kept thinking that maybe, the kids would love to meet the rest of my friends since I'm sure they'd get along with each other a number of reasons.

So I decided to make a few calls to my friends so we could all meet up at the beach tomorrow and maybe show our new friends around our city.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	3. Beach Time!

**Astra pov: **After getting a good nights sleep and then having a great breakfast Allo came back.

"The beach?" David asked him, all of us wanted go. "I thought it would be a good place to meet my friends." Allo told us, I smiled.

My friends and I turned to each other for a moment. "LET'S GO!" We shouted happily, the five us went back to our room for a second.

Once there, we used the watches that my uncle made for us and switched our clothes into our swimsuits before we leave.

My swimsuits was an red-orange one piece while Sara wore a pink one and the boy's swim trunks were blue, black and red.

"Now we can go." Ryan said to us, we raced back to Allo and we followed him to his floating car. "Wow!" Paul exclaimed.

When we got to the beach, we saw a group of dinosaucers waiting for two of them were Dimetro and Bonehead with them.

After getting out of the car, Allo introduced us to Bronto Thunder, Stego, Tricero, Ichy and Teryx the only girl in the group.

Sara and I talked with Teryx and Bronto Thunder while David talked with Ichy, Stego and Bonehead about fun games.

Paul talked with Dimetro and Tricero while Ryan talked with Allo soon I noticed two little creatures near us so I asked Teryx.

"Those two are Ugh and Grunt, Stego and Bonehead's pet furballs." Teryx explained, they wanted to come to the beach.

"Can we play now?" Grunt asked us, so we decided to play volleyball. "How do you play that?" Stego asked us, David smirked.

My friends and I showed them how to play and they went to play on their own teams. "This is fun!" Bronto Thunder said happily.

Pretty soon, everyone got tried of playing some beach games. "Astra, can you and Sara sing for us?" Stego asked me nervously.

I looked at Sara and she smiled at me. "Sure." I replied with a smile, we went with the song that we knew since it was perfect.

[Play Seaberry Shore and More from Strawberry Shortcake]

[**Astra**]

_Life is sweet on the seaberry shore_

_It's so much sweeter_

_Than ever before!_

_In the sugar-white sand_

_Where I once walked alone_

_There's a new pair of foot-prints_

_Next to my own_

_And a change has begun_

_That's sweeping the bay_

_Somehow the sun_

_Felt warmer today_

_I guess I was lonesome_

_'Cuz in the end_

_The seaberr shore's much_

_More with a friend_

[**Sara**]

_When you share things like_

_Places you love_

_The sand at your feet_

_Or the stars up above_

_The sand feels softer_

_The stars are more bright_

_And the whole place feels just_

_Righter than right_

_There's a warmth in the air_

_And a hug in the breeze_

_That wouldn't be there_

_If it wasn't for these_

_New footprints beside me_

_Here on the shore_

_Somehow a friend makes_

_It all mean so much more_

[**Astra and Sara**]

_A friend you can call_

_(I'll be your friend)_

_A friend who'll be there_

_(Let me be your friend)_

_A friend to the end_

_And a world to share_

_Spread the news from the_

_Hills to the shore_

_Friendship's a sugar-sweet treat_

_And it's more_

_It's someone to count on_

_It's something to make_

_It's somewhere to run_

_When you're needing a break_

_You'll see troubles fade_

_And you'll have a new view_

_Everything's made_

_So much better by two_

_The tropical beat on the_

_Seaberry shore_

_You know a friend makes_

_It all mean so much more_

_A friend you can call_

_(I'll be your friend)_

_A friend who'll be there_

_(Let me be your friend)_

_A friend to the end_

_With the world to share_

_A friend you can call_

_(I'll be your friend)_

_A friend who'll be there_

_(Let me be your friend)_

_A friend to the end_

_With a world to share!_

At the end of the song, everyone at the beach clapped for us which made me blush at the attention. "That was amazing!" Tricero said with a smile.

Just then Bonehead's stomach growled. "Sorry." Bonehead said sheepishly, everyone laughed as we went to get some lunch to eat so we took a break.

I smiled at my new friends and was happy to finally be included in something since I was always left out of everything back at home very often.

_"At least my new friends invite me to hang out." _I thought with a smile, just then a chill went down my spine and I knew that meant trouble.

We had been warned about the evil Tyrannos and I have a feeling that they're planning something at this very moment and that's not good.

What I didn't know was that Genghis Rex sent someone to keep an eye on us and that someone was Terrible Dactyl, the best spy Rex has.

**New chapter done! What could the Tryannos be up to now? Find out in the next chapter, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Please review and no flames!**


	4. Catch those Humans!

**Third Person pov: **Terrible Dactyl was sending images and a video of the humans to Rex.

"What do you think?" Terrible Dactyl asked his boss, Rex and his sister Princess Dei smirked. "I want them brought here!" Rex replied.

The Tyrannos knew they needed to capture the mammals so they had hidden before hand. "Yes, bossauar!" Ankylo responded.

All of Rex's men got into their positions in order to capture the kids and take them back to their base which is called Tar Pits.

Meanwhile, after the Dinosaucers and the kids had lunch, they decided to take a break and just talk about their planets.

"Earth sounds amazing." Stego said happily, he and the others wanted to visit Earth. "It's home." Astra replied with a shrug.

Just then, Astra got that same feeling again. "Are you okay, Astra?" Ryan asked her, the kids knew something wasn't right.

"Trouble." Astra replied to him, everyone looked around. "Capture them!" Pleiso shouted, the Tryannos came out.

Allo and his friends started to fight the Tryannos so the kids could get away even though they wanted to help.

"Look!" Paul shouted in fear, the kids looked up to see Terrible Dactyl. "Come with me." Terrible Dactyl told them.

The kids made a break for it and ran away from the flying dinosaur but they needed a distraction to help out.

[Play Hello Cyberdream from Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase]

[**David, Paul and Ryan**]

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night_

_Watch out!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump in the day or night_

_Watch yourself!_

_You're not scary, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, you're not ready to fight_

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump in the day or night_

_Watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, I'll fight, all right!_

_Here it comes, a big, big shark_

_He sees us in the dark_

_Dragons in my own backyard_

_It just can't get away_

_Hello, Cyberdream_

_Why you chasin' me?_

_My computer screen_

_Is my enemy_

_So..._

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump in the day or night_

_Watch yourself!_

_You're not scary, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, you're not ready to fight_

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump in the day or night_

_Watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, I'll fight, all right!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night_

_Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night!_

_Watch out!_

Terrible Dactyl closed in on the kids so Astra used her baton which was extended to whack him away. "Nice one!" David said with a smile, they high-fived before leaving.

_Here they come, the mean, mean streets_

_Of mummies in the sheets_

_Scary scenes, our frearest friend_

_It just can't get away_

_Hello, Cyberdream_

_Why you chasin' me?_

_My computer screen_

_Is my enemy_

_So..._

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump in the day or night_

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, you're not ready to fight_

_Ahh, watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night_

_Watch yourself!_

_You don't scare me, monster_

_Don't-don't jump, I'll fight, all right!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig, it, day or night!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night!_

_Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night!_

_Yeah, yeah! Watch out!_

_Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night!_

_Wat-watch out, out!_

The kids met up with the Dinosaucers so they'd all be together as they watched the Tryannos crash right into each other before running away to make a new plan.

_Watch yourself!_

_Don't-don't jump_

_Watch yourself!_

_Watch yourself!_

_Don't-don't jump_

_Watch yourself!_

"Okay, that was strange." Sara commented, she and her friends wondered why the Tryannos were after them. "Totally was." Astra chimed in, the Dinosaucers were worried.

"We should all head home." Allo told everyone, they agreed to meet up again but only when it was safe for the kids. "See ya!" The kids said to their new friends.

When they got back to the palace, the kids went to their room to rest while Allo went to speak to the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress about what happened today.

They agreed to contact Bonehilda so she could help find a way to send the five kids back to their planet that way the Tryannos can't capture the kids for evil.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	5. Allo the Lone Dinosaur!

**Paul pov: **When my friends and I got back to our room, we decided to talk about today.

"What're we going to do?" Sara asked in worry, Astra paced along with David. "We need to figure out why Rex want's us." I told them.

"But how?" Astra asked me, I was worried that she was mad. "We'll ask Allo when we can." Ryan replied gently, Astra sighed.

"We also need a plan." David chimed in, he was right about us needing a plan. "Allo will know what to do." Sara responded.

Allo and his friends would help protect us but we still came up with a plan just in case we ever got caught by the Tyrannos.

"You know who Allo reminds me of?" Astra asked with a smile, we looked at her and thought about it for a moment or two.

"The Lone Dinosaur!" We all shouted, all five us fell to the floor laughing. "Do we remember that song?" I asked Ryan.

He smiled at me and asked Astra to bring out her cd player so she did then hooked it up to a speaker for us to use.

[Play The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur from the Land Before Time]

[**Ryan**]

_Long ago on a mountain top._

_A mighty egg was laid._

_Burned by the light of circle bright._

_And cooled by the forest shade._

_Then one stormy evening when the icy rain did pour._

_Out of the egg appeared the leg._

_Of the lone dinosaur!_

_His neck was long and limber._

_His shoulders broad and lean._

_His eye was high as the morning sky._

_And his vision it was keen._

_He wandered strong and silent._

_Across the valley floor._

_And everybody called him._

_The lone dinosaur._

_Dinosaur!_

_His tail was swift as lighting!_

_Dinosaur!_

_His heart was brave and pure!_

_Dinosaur!_

_Whenever times were frighting._

_Call his name and he'd be there for sure._

_Lone dinosaur._

_One day when he was roaming._

_Alone out in the west._

_A vicious pack of sharpteeth came._

_And gobbled up his nest._

_He tracked that pack of varmints._

_And fought them by the score._

_He left them lying toothless._

[**Paul**]

_Toothless!_

[**Ryan**]

_And he gave a mighty roar._

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**Ryan**]

_He promised his protection._

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**Ryan**]

_To the helpless and the poor._

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**Ryan**]

_Whenever there was danger._

_They'd never be defenseless anymore._

_This he swore._

_Lone dinosaur._

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**Astra**]

_His tail was swift as lighting!_

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**Sara**]

_His heart was brave and pure!_

[**All**]

_Dinosaur!_

[**David**]

_Whenever times are frighting._

_He'll be there to fight the carnivore._

[**Ryan**]

_The lone dinosaur._

[**All**]

_Yee-haa!_

When the song came to an end, we all fell down laughing again. "Allo really is like the lone dinosaur." David said with a smirk, all the Dinosaucers are like littlefoot and his friends.

I noticed that we also had our science project with us. "Maybe we should fix it." I mumbled to myself, Astra saw what I was doing and handed me her tools to use.

Soon all of us started to work together on the project just like we did on earth but we also had to clean and fix some of the parts that had gotten messed up.

A few hours later, our science project was starting to look better but it was missing a few parts so we decided to get some sleep and continue in the morning.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	6. Making Peace and Marriage Arangments!

**Third Person pov: **The next morning, Princess Dei had sent a message to Allo and the others.

"So, the Tyrannos just want a peace treaty?" Sara asked in confusion, she and her friends were confused. "Apparently." Ichy replied.

"This makes no sense." Ryan commented, Astra was thinking about something. "Why would they want us then?" Paul asked in wonder.

"To use us as a back-up plan?" David suggested, he looked at Astra who was deep in thought. "We should make a treaty." Allo told them.

"But how do we get their attention?" Stego asked him, just then a light bulb appeared over Astra's head. "I got an idea." Astra said with a smile.

As the kids and the Dinosaucers made their way over to Tar Pits, Astra explained her idea David didn't like it but the others sure did.

Once at the gates that lead into Tar Pits, David switched into his costume along with, Sara, Ryan, Astra and Paul then the music started.

[Play Prince Ali from Aladdin 2019 version]

[**Men**]

_Make way for Prince Ali!_

[**Men and Women**]

_Say hey, it's Prince Ali!_

[**Paul**]

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar._

_Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star!_

_Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye._

_Make way! Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_You're gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa._

_Show some respect. Boy, genuflect!_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm._

_Brush up your Friday Salaam._

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie._

_Prince Ali! Mighty as he! Ali Ababwa._

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely! Ha ha!_

_He's faced the galloping hordes._

_A hundred bad guys with swords._

_Who sent those goons to their Lords?_

[**All**]

_Why, Prince Ali!_

[**Paul**]

_Fella's he got...Wooh!_

[**Men**]

_He's got seventy-five golden camels._

[**Paul**]

_Uh-huh! Now the ladies, what he got?_

[**Women**]

_Purple peacocks. He's got fifty-three._

[**Paul**]

_Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!_

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals._

_Everybody help me out!_

[**Men**]

_He's got a zoo, I'm telling you!_

[**All**]

_It's a world class menagerie!_

[**Paul and (Women)**]

_Prince Ali! Handsome is he! Ali Ababwa._

_(There's no question this Ali's alluring._

_Never ordinary. Never boring)_

_That physique! How can I speak?_

_Weak at my knees. Yummy boy!_

_(Everything about the man just plain impresses...)_

_So, get on out in that square._

_(He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder.)_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

_(He's about to pull my heart asunder.)_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali._

_Oops!_

_(And I absolutely love the way he dresses.)_

[**All**]

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys._

[**Paul**]

_He's got some monkeys! A bunch of monkeys._

[**All**]

_And to view them, he charges no fee._

_(He's generous. So generous!)_

_He's got ten thousand servants and flunkies._

_(Proud to work for him!)_

_They bow to his whim! Love serving him!_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to all._

_Prince Ali!_

_Prince ALLLLLLLL..._

The kids and the Dinosaucers looked up at Rex and Princess Dei, who were out on the balcony watching with interest as Princess Dei gave them permission to enter the palace.

[**All**]

_Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa._

[**Paul**]

_Heard your princess was hot! Where is she?_

_And that, good people, is why he got all cute_

_And dropped by_

[**All**]

_With sixty elephants, Llamas galore,_

_With his bears and lions,_

_A brass band and more._

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers,_

_His birds that warble on key._

_Make way for Prince Ali!_

When the palace doors closed, Rex, Princess Dei and their men were speechless. "What an entrance!" Quack Pot exclaimed, everyone agreed it was amazing.

"If we're done playing around." Princess Dei said to everyone, the meeting to make a peace treaty started. "I hope it goes well." Astra muttered to herself.

A few hours later, the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos came to an agreement but there was thing left. "I also want that female mammal!" Rex demeaned openly.

Everyone looked to where he was gazing and all eyes landed in Astra. "ME?!" Astra asked with a squeak, she didn't want to stay in Tar Pits with Rex.

"Why do you want Astra?!" Sara asked in anger, she and the boys gathered around their friend. "She will be my bride." Rex answered with a smirk.

The Dinosaucers were stunned into silence. "We'll give you sometime to think about it." Princess Dei told them, Astra and her friends left for home.

Once back at the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress's palace, they along with Bonehilda were informed about what happened at the Tar Pits earlier.

Everyone was in an uproar about this predicament. "Ill do it." Astra announced, the commotion stopped. "What?!" Everyone asked her in shock.

"I'll do it." Astra repeated, her announcement caused another uproar but she ignored it and went back to her shared bedroom to get some sleep.

"We can't let this happen!" Bronto Thunder declared, so he and the others stayed up late coming up with a plan to get Astra out of the marriage.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	7. Astra won't be Silenced, Part One!

**Astra pov: **Today I sent a message back to Princess Dei and told her that I agreed to the marriage.

"We will send Terrible Dactyl to escort you." Princess Dei replied to me, I nodded and ended the message. "Oh boy." I mumbled.

I looked at my friends who were still asleep and I felt sad for leaving like this. _"I'm sorry guys." _I thought sadly, but I had no choice.

A few minutes later, my escort arrived to take me back to Tar Pits. "Ready?" Terrible Dactyl asked me, I nodded 'yes' to him.

Once we left and got back to the palace, Rex greeted me but before he could say anything, Princess Dei took me to another room.

We have to get you ready for your wedding, so a dress was made for me after getting measured for it by the seamstress.

After I was in my dress, I told the princess that I could handle doing my hair and make-up so she left me alone in the room.

"Even if I do marry Rex, he will not silence me." I told myself, I looked outside the window and thought about everything.

[Play Speechless full version from Aladdin]

[**Astra**]

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away,_

_A tide that is taken' me under._

_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say,_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder._

_But I won't cry,_

_And I won't start to crumble._

_Whenever they try,_

_To shut me or cut me down,_

_I won't be silenced._

_You can't keep me quiet._

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless._

_'Cause I'll breath _

_When they try to suffocate me._

_Don'tchu underestimate me,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Written in stone ev'ry rule, ev'ry word,_

_Centuries old and unbending._

_"Stay in your place, better seen and not heard."_

_Well, now that story is ending._

_'Cause I,_

_I cannot start to crumble._

_So come on and try,_

_Try to shut me and cut me down._

_I won't be silenced._

_You can't keep me quiet._

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless,_

_Speechless!_

_Let the storm in._

_I cannot be broken._

_No, I won't live unspoken,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Try to lock me in this cage,_

_I won't just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings,_

_And watch me burn across the sky._

_Hear the echo saying_

_"I won't be silenced."_

_Though you wanna see me_

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless._

_Speechless!_

_'Cause I'll breath_

_When they try to suffocate me._

_Don'tchu underestimate me,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless!_

After I was done singing, Princess Dei came into the room and informed me that the everyone was still getting ready for the wedding so it won't be happening until tonight.

"That's fine." I told her, at least that gives me enough time to get over the nervousness of getting married to t-rex. "He'll be my husband soon." I muttered lightly.

I never thought that my future husband would ever be a talking dinosaur whose also a power crazed lunatic but beggar's can't be choosers I suppose.

Once the vows have been exchanged, my fate will be sealed but it's for a good cause so I'm gonna go through with it and never look back ever again.

**New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	8. Astra's Wedding Night, Part Two!

**Third Person pov: **It's been a few hours since Astra was put in her dress and had to wait.

"I hope my friends come to support me." Astra whispered sadly, she was scared and sad to be in an arranged marriage.

When Astra dreamt of getting married, she hoped it would be with someone that she loved and would love her back.

"It's just not to be." Astra muttered, the only chance she had to survive is that Rex wouldn't force her to do anything.

Just then a servant came in and told Astra that everything was ready and that it was time for her to get into place.

_"Here we go." _Astra thought to herself, she followed the servant to the spot where she would enter into the thrown room.

Astra was holding a bouquet of rare pink roses that only grow once every fifteen years on Reptilon which stood for love.

The doors to the thrown room opened and Astra saw Rex waiting for her at the alter with a strange look in his eyes.

[Play Happily Ever After from Jem and the Holograms]

[**Astra**]

_It's a short walk down the aisle_

_To a life filled with laughter_

_A short walk down the aisle_

_To a "Happy ever after"_

_It's a short walk down the aisle_

_To those long years together_

_A short walk down the aisle_

_To a life time of forever_

_Two little words softly spoken_

_Starts your life anew_

_It's a short walk down the aisle_

_Till you have to say "I do"_

_It's a short walk down the aisle_

_To a life filled with laughter_

_A short walk down the aisle_

_To a "Happy ever after!"_

Once Astra reached the alter she and Rex stood side by side as Princess Dei acted as the minister and performed the wedding ceremony as she thought it was best to do so.

Soon they moved onto the wedding vows to which Rex said his vows, while Astra looked around the room to see if her friends were there but they were not inside.

This hurt Astra since she thought her friends would support her but since they were nowhere to be seen, Astra assumed that they had turned they're backs on her.

So Astra started to say her vows when all of a sudden, 'CRASH' Allo and the others broke in through a window. "We object!" David shouted in fury, he was mad.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rex shouted in anger, Sara grabbed Astra and they moved out of the way. "Astra won't be marrying you!" Ryan answered Rex.

A huge battle broke out. "What do we do?" Paul asked his friends, he and the others thought for a moment. "I've got an idea!" Astra said with a real smile.

The newly dubbed Secret Scouts started to move out of the way and set up speakers for Astra's plan since they needed to get Rex's attention now.

[Play You'll never win my love from Jem and the Holograms]

[**Astra**]

_You'll never win my love_

_Coming on so strong_

_You'll never win my love_

_You're going at it all wrong_

_You'll never win my love_

_Acting cruel and mean_

_You'll never win my love_

_Unless you change your routine_

_If you abuse me,_

_You'll only lose me_

_You'll never make me care_

_Give me a rough time,_

_You'll have a tough time_

_You'll never get anywhere_

_What are you thinking of_

_When you act unkind_

_You'll never win my love_

_Without a new frame of mind_

_If you abuse me,_

_You'll only lose me_

_You'll never win my love!_

When Astra was done singing, she saw that all eyes were on her but she only focused on Genghis Rex. "I suppose the wedding is a bad idea." Rex said after thinking for a moment.

"We'll keep the treaty without the marriage." Rex told Allo, everyone was surprised but they accepted that Astra was free from the arrangement and that she could leave.

So after leaving Tar Pits, Dimetro told the kids that since both machine's couldn't be fixed, the Dinosaucers would be taking them back to earth in their biggest ship.

"Can we please wait until tomorrow?" Astra asked Allo, she was tried from this whole day, so everyone agreed to wait 'til the next day to send the kids back to earth.

The five kids couldn't wait to get back home but they wanted to spend what little time they had left with their new friends before the big trip tomorrow morning.

**New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	9. Back to Earth and saying Goodbye!

**David pov:** In the morning, my friends and I woke up early so we could eat breakfast.

"It's almost time to leave." Sara told us, we looked up at the clock in the room. "Soon we'll be home." I responded to her.

Once we were done eating, we went back to our shared room and changed clothes using the watches Astra gave us.

After that, we met up with Allo who came to pick us up. "Ready?" Allo asked us, we nodded sadly but we had to be strong.

Soon, we reached the docking bay where a huge ship was waiting for us along with our friends who had come to say good-bye.

I'll admit that I cried a little bit along with the others since good-bye's are always the hard part about leaving new friends.

"Astra, can you sing one last song?" Bronto Thunder asked her, Astra started some music which matched our moods.

[Play Will you miss me (When I'm Gone) from Sailor Moon]

[**Astra**]

_Will you miss me, when I'm gone?_

_Will you remember all the good times we had?_

_The hardest thing about leaving is saying good-bye..._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say..._

_And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

We started to board the ship but Astra still sang to all of us and anyone else who stopped working to listen to her so she could our feelings out loud.

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say..._

_And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

_You're something special to me..._

_Friendship is something money can't buy_

_And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you..._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say..._

_And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say..._

_And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say..._

_And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

Once Astra was done singing, our friends got onto the ship and decided to come with us so we could spend a little more time together while the ship was leaving for Earth.

I knew it wouldn't take long to get back to our planet since it just around the sun which we stayed away from so we didn't get pulled into the heat.

"There's earth!" Paul exclaimed excitedly, our friends looked at our home planet. "It's beautiful!" Teryx said with a smile, my friends and I smiled at her.

Paul gave Dimetro the location of our home town so Allo could land out into the forest that way no one would see the ship landing near our town.

"This is it." Stego said sadly, he and Bonehead were about to cry again. "We'll miss you guys so much." Sara replied with a sob, we all hugged each other.

[Play Iris's Goodbye from Lolirock]

[**Astra**]

_Goodbye, friends_

_I'll miss you._

_It's time for me to go._

_I think of all the moments, we shared_

_It's hard to say goodbye,_

_So hard to wear the smile_

_I'm trying not to cry,_

_I will carry...you in my heart._

That was our cue to leave the ship and the Dinosaucers forever even though we didn't want to leave each other but we had too so they could get back to Reptilon.

"Maybe we'll see each other again one day." I told my friends, we all smiled at that thought, once off the ship, we watched as the Dinosaucers left earth for good.

After that we trudged back into town and made our ways back to our houses to spend time with families and remember our friends from outer space.

Once I got home my parents and grand parents were overjoyed to see me again since we'd been gone for a few days but everything worked out in the end.

I knew in my heart that we'd see our friends from outer space again and I knew the others all felt the same way as I did about that feeling as well.

**New chapter done! I only have one chapter left, I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	10. Reunited Again!

**Ryan pov: **It's been five months since we've been back on earth and seen the Dinosaucers.

During the time we've been back home, my friends and I got to know Astra more then when we first started hanging out.

Thanks to that, the five of us have grown closer and we've been making sure that no one bullied Astra anymore.

"This camping trip is gonna be fun!" Sara said with a smile, our parents are finally letting us out of their sight.

"It's gonna be great!" David responded, all of us had planned this camping trip since school had let out for summer break.

Once we got to the camp ground, we started pitching our tents and gathering wood for the fire that we'd build later.

After that was done, we decided to have some fun by swimming, playing games and when it was dark, scary stories.

"Who wants to sing first?" I asked the others, we all looked at Astra. "I've gotta good one." Astra replied with a smile.

[Play Return To Me full version from Winx Club]

[**Astra**]

_Walking my childhood shores_

_I miss you so,_

_Mama my music's yours_

_I cry till the water's blue_

_Where whales still sing_

_Remember when we sang it too_

_I close my eyes and you,_

_Return to me, return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales,_

_You are always here_

_Mama you'd be so proud_

_The way I shine_

_Wish you could see me now_

_Oh great creatures of the sea_

_Please hold her voice_

_For of all eternity_

_And like a siren's lullaby_

_I know you always will_

_Return to me, return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales,_

_You are always here_

_Oh, oh_

_Always_

_Return to me, return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales,_

_You are always here_

_In the song of the whales,_

_You are always here_

_Always._

By the end of the song, we were all crying since we knew that was for Astra's mom and our Dinosaucers friends. "We'll see them again." I told my friends, we all smiled.

Just then, the ground shook. "What was that?!" Paul asked in fear, I looked behind me and saw bright glowing lights. "Look!" Astra exclaimed happily, she ran ahead.

"ASTRA!" We all shouted, we chased after our friend so we could find out what made her happy. "Look at that!" David shouted happily, we looked in front of us.

Once we caught sight of a familiar ship, we knew who it belonged to. "It's them!" Sara and I said together, soon we caught up Astra and we caught our breaths.

The door to ship opened and saw our friends. "We're back!" Ichy said with a smirk, we all laughed happily as tears ran down our faces. "Welcome back." I replied happily.

Allo told us what he and the others were doing on earth and we decided to help the Dinosaucers to understand our planet so that meant a whole new adventure.

We all went to pack up our camping gear then got back on the ship so we could catch up with our friends while we figured out what to teach them first.

_"This is the best day ever!"_ I thought happily, we all happy to be back together after being separated for five months but our adventures have just begun.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this story, thank you everyone who read my story, please review and no flames!**


End file.
